Problem: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 2 & 9 \\ 3 & 3 & 5 \\ 7 & 8 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 3 & 7 \\ 2 & 3 & 8 \\ 9 & 5 & 5\end{array}\right]$